Methods for breaking down nitrogen oxides by bringing into contact with ammonia without the presence of a catalyst have been known previously. For example, PTL 1 discloses a method for removing nitrogen oxides in a combustion exhaust gas by bringing the nitrogen oxides in the combustion exhaust gas into contact with ammonia without the presence of a catalyst under a temperature of no less than 800 DEG C. to break down the nitrogen oxides.